Pat
Pat is half of the dynamic duo that is Two Best Friends Play, the other being Matt. Description is Matt's foil, and as such, is much angrier and better at video games. He prefers darker and edgier games, whereas Matt plays babby games. He is smarter, though Matt sometimes outwits and trolls him, which Pat can't stand. He is a self-described survival horror aficionado who loves old school survival horror games with tank controls and fixed camera angles. He is the best controller button masher in the entire world; none are better than Pat at repetitive hand motions. His anger does go overboard at times, such as when he yells at inanimate objects. Like the Essence of Chattur'ga, he is blood red, seething with an aura of violence. Pat also hates effluvial grime and being referred to as "Patrick". At times, Pat has made comments that make him unintentionally appear to be a pedophile. Quotes See the rest at Pat's Quotes page Trivia *Pat has to be introduced by his friends to other people as "Angry Pat" so they can prepare themselves for his rageful personality. *Pat has an older brother and a younger sister. *Pat only uses Ketchup (no other condiments) for his Hot Dogs, Hamburgers, etc. *According to the Silent Hill: Downpour playthrough (part five), he won a poetry contest in high school for writing an elaborate poem about a bloody knife used to stab a hobo. *According to the Walking Dead playthrough, Pat got a certificate of priesthood, which grants him the ability to marry couples and baptize random people by throwing water bottles at him. He did this for "lulz". *According to the Silent Hill Homecoming playthrough, he went to school for Psychology and has studied some first aid, this could imply that he intended to become either a ward attendant at a mental asylum or a social worker. *Pat was offered to do a playthrough with just Woolie but refused to do so for unspecified reasons. Matt concluded it was because he was super awesome and was the only one who could get along with everyone. For example, during the Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups playthrough of Dungeons & Dragons Shadow over Mystara Pat and Wooolie failed to cooperate and spent much of the time yelling at each other. Matt then added "For anyone wondering why there isn't a Pat and Woolie playthrough, this is why". *Pat is freaked out by clowns now because he saw clowns every 3 weeks because his cousin was in the circus. *According to the Man Vs. Wild playthrough, Pat is afraid of spiders. *Matt and Woolie claim that despite owning a SEGA Genesis (or most likely because of it), Pat did not have a childhood. *In part fourteen of The Last of Us, Pat states that Demolition Man is the greatest movie of all time. *It is stated in the Deadly Premonition playthrough that in 1989 he would've been 4 years old, making his birth year circa 1985. *In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan parody Two Best Sisters Play he is portrayed by Princess Celestia. *Pat really likes Fallout: New Vegas, Dark Souls, and Xenogears, as he mentions them often on the show. *Pat mentioned in part two of Deadly Premonition that he wishes he could whistle. *Pat states in Episode 24. of the Deadly Premonition Director's Cut LP, that he knows the entire song "Luna's Boat" from Lunar Silver Star Story Complete (and can sing it very well, if drunk). *According to their The Last of Us playthrough, Pat revealed that he hates coffee and prefers to drink Red Bull. *According to Pat on a redit AMA he quit his shity minimum wage job decided to do LP's fulltime. *Pat has made attempts at solo videos (like Matt's Bomb Ass stuff) but is never happy with them. *In the redit AMA Pat reviled that TBFP merchandise is coming. *Pat says that if the best friends are stuck on a island somwhere they would eat Woolie first because he is the biggest. *Pat got good at button mashing by playing MGS2. Gallery Pat Intro.png Pat Real Life.png Pat WWE.png See the rest at Pat's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Pat